User blog:Lophotrochozoa/List of storyline main and other characters, part 1
The division into parts is based on my subjective assessment of their distinctiveness. If the distinctive parts are too short they are not listed. If a storyline is composed solely of such short parts it is listed as too split to list. Characters who are important to the storyline are in bold if the storyline is not too short and other characters who appear for more than one or two pages are not. Antagonists are in italics. Characters can be listed even if they don't appear if their actions have an impact on the storyline or if other cheracters talking about them constitutes an important part of the storyline. See also User blog:Lophotrochozoa/List of storyline main and other characters, part 2 and User blog:Lophotrochozoa/List of storyline main and other characters, part 3 Canon storylines *The Goo: Elliot, Tedd, goo, lord Tedd (not present) *Shade: Grace, Tedd, Edward Verres, Sarah, Elliot *Relations, part 1: Elliot, Tedd, Sarah, Grace *Relations, part 2: Elliot, Sarah, Nanase, Greg, Justin *Catnip (day): Grace, Tedd, Sarah *Catnip (night): Tedd, Grace *Sister (overall): Tedd, Elliot, Ellen, Grace, Edward Verres, goo, Nanase, Greg, Sarah, Susan, Justin, Magus (not present), lord Tedd **Sister, part 1 - Open The Box (Moperville North school): Tedd, Sarah, Susan, Tony **Sister, part 1 - Open The Box (Moperville South school): Nanase, Justin **Sister, part 2 - Read The Rules: Tedd, Elliot, Sarah, Magus (not present) **Sister, part 3 - Set Up The Pieces: Elliot, Susan, Sarah, Tedd **Sister, part 4 - Play The Game (2002-07-05 - 2002-07-12): Elliot, Grace, Tedd **Sister, part 4 - Play The Game (2002-07-13 - 2002-07-24): Grace, Greg, beta Tedd **Sister, part 5 - Knock The Board Over: Elliot, Ellen, Tedd **Sister, part 6 - Scattered Pieces (Moperville North school): Ellen, Sarah **Sister, part 6 - Scattered Pieces (the Verres' house): Grace, Greg, Tedd **Sister, part 7 - Fist Fight: Ellen, goo, Nanase, Grace, Susan, Sarah, Greg, Justin, lord Tedd **Sister, part 8 - Clean Up (Moperville North school): Edward Verres, Elliot, Tedd, Ellen, Grace, Susan, Greg, Nanase, Justin, Hedge **Sister, part 8 - Clean Up (the Verres' house): Ellen, Edward Verres, Tedd, Susan, Nanase, Grace, Elliot, Justin, Sarah **Sister, part 8 - Clean Up (the Dunkels' house): Elliot, Ellen, mrs. Dunkel, mr. Dunkel, Edward Verres *Flipping Cardboard: Justin, Nanase, Melissa, Duck *Lady Mysterious: Grace, Ellen, Tedd *Lunchtable Revelations: Susan, Tedd, Elliot, Sarah *Night Out, part 1 - Martial Arts Crew: Nanase, Ellen, Justin, Elliot *Night Out, part 2 - Elliot's Crew: Tedd, Grace, Sarah, Elliot, Hedge *Night Out, part 3 - Ellen's Crew: Nanase, Susan, Ellen, Justin, Elliot, mrs. Pompoms *Tam Eh Tedd: Tedd, Elliot, William and Gillian, Edward Verres, Grace *Painted Black (overall): Grace, Damien, Elliot, Nanase, Ellen, Hedge, Vlad, dr. Sciuridae, Guineas, Nioi, Tedd, Sarah **Painted Black, part 1 - Walk In The Park: Elliot, Sarah, Hedge **Painted Black, part 2 - Missing Persons (the Verres' house): Grace, Sarah, Ellen, Tedd, Susan, Justin **Painted Black, part 3 - Interviewed By The Devil (the Verres' house): Tedd, Grace, Ellen, Justin, Nanase, Susan, Sarah **Painted Black, parts 2 and 3 (the Nest): Elliot, Damien, Hedge, Vlad, Guineas **Painted Black, part 4 - Into The Dungeon: Grace, Nanase, Vlad, Ellen, Damien **Painted Black, part 5 - The Truth About Grace (Dr Sciuridae's cell): Dr. Sciuridae, Grace, Damien **Painted Black, part 5 - The Truth About Grace (Outside Dr Sciuridae's cell): Nanase, Ellen, Elliot **Painted Black, part 6 - The Brewing Storm: Vlad, Nanase, Ellen, Damien, Grace, Elliot, Hedge, Guineas **Painted Black, part 7 - Fallen From Grace: Grace, Damien, Nioi, Elliot, Hedge, Ellen **Painted Black, part 8 - Humanity (2004-05-19 - 2004-05-24): Nioi, Ellen, Elliot, Hedge **Painted Black, part 8 - Humanity (2004-05-28 - 2004-06-23): Vlad, Grace, Jaguar and his soldiers, Hedge, Guineas, dr. Sciuridae, Ellen, Nanase **Painted Black, part 8 - Humanity (2004-06-25 - 2004-07-05): (too split to list) *Sleepy Time: (too split to list) *Second Life (second life universe; also includes later comics set there): Second Life Ellen, Second Life Tedd, Second Life Kaoli, Archie *Second Life (main universe): Ellen, Elliot *The Child Left Behind: Noah *Red Alert: Susan, Tedd, principal Verrückt, Sarah, Elliot *Moping Squirrel: Ellen, Edward Verres, Grace *Intro to South: Nanase, Diane, Justin, Rhoda *Party Recruiting: Tedd, Susan, Elliot, Helena and Demetrius, Sarah *Even More Recruiting: Justin, Elliot, Nanase, Greg *Party Fashion (Moperville North): Susan, principal Verrückt, Matt Cohen, Sarah, Tedd, Elliot *Party Fashion (chatrooms and Moperville South): Susan, Nanase, Ellen, Justin *Family Reunion: Grace, Vladia (Vlad), dr. Sciuridae, Tedd, Edward Verres, Hedge, Guineas *Grace's Birtday Party (overall): Ellen, Nanase, Susan, Justin, Sarah, Tedd, Grace, Elliot, demonic duck, Magus, Helena and Demetrius *Hidden Genesis (Magus's universe): Magus, Terra *Hidden Genesis (main universe): Edward Verres, Pandora, agent Wolf, agent Cranium *The After Party (Elliot and Ellen's bedroom): Ellen, Elliot *The After Party (Salty Crackers Comics): Nanase, Justin, Sarah *The After Party (the Verres' house): Tedd, Elliot, Grace *The After Party (Susan's house, present and flashbacks): Susan, Mr. Pompoms, Mr. Pompoms's mistress *The After Party (Nanase's house): Nanase, Mrs. Kitsune, Akiko *The After Party (the Dunkels' house, 2007-03-20 - 2007-03-18): Nanase, Ellen *In The Shadows (the FBI office): Edward Verres, agent Wolf, agent Cranium, Lavender *In The Shadows (the spiritual plane): Pandora, Magus *The New Students: Grace, Ellen, Nanase, Justin, Tedd *Susan Draws The Line: Susan, background students, principal Verrückt, Catalina, Sarah, Tedd *Squirrel In The Classroom (Moperville South school, 2007-10-06 - 2007-10-24): Ellen, Diane, Nanase, Susan, Grace, Justin *Squirrel In The Classroom (Moperville North school): Tedd, Elliot *Squirrel In The Classroom (Moperville South school, 2007-12-17 - 2008-04-16): Grace, Ellen, Adrian Raven, principal Washington, Rhoda, Diane, mr. Alephnull *Sister II (school uniform conflict): Susan, principal Verrückt, Tedd, Catalina, Sarah **Sister II, Part 1 - The Trials Of Susan (Moperville North school): Susan, Catalina, Tedd, Sarah, Elliot, background students **Sister II, Part 3 - Pent-Up Magic (Moperville North school, 2008-06-11 - 2008-06-20): Tedd, Susan, Tony, Catalina **Sister II, Part 3 - Pent-Up Magic (Moperville North school, 2008-07-07 - 2008-07-14): Susan, Sarah **Sister II, Part 5 - Moperville News: Susan, Catalina, Carol, principal Verrückt *Sister II (Elliot's energy buildups): Elliot, Ellen, Edward Verres, Susan **Sister II, Part 3 - Pent-Up Magic (the Dunkels' house): Elliot, Ellen **Sister II, Part 3 - Pent-Up Magic (Moperville North school, 2008-07-16 - 2008-07-23): Elliot **Sister II, Part 4 - Evil Monkey (2008-08-08 - 2008-08-21): Susan, Elliot **Sister II, Part 4 - Evil Monkey (phone call): Edward Verres, Elliot **Sister II, Part 4 - Evil Monkey (Moperville South school): Ellen, Nanase **Sister II, Part 4 - Evil Monkey (the Verres' house): Edward Verres, Ellen, Elliot **Sister II, Part 6 - Weregirl (the Dunkels' house): Elliot, Ellen *Sister II (Abraham's attack, Nanase's character development and Pandora's plotting): Nanase, Abraham, Pandora, Ellen, Adrian Raven, Grace, Justin, Magus, bloodgrem, Edward Verres, Elliot **Sister II, Part 1 - The Trials Of Susan (Moperville South school): Nanase, Justin, Ellen **Sister II, Part 2 - The Statue: Abraham **Sister II, Part 3 - Pent-Up Magic (Moperville South school): Nanase, Ellen **Sister II, Part 4 - Evil Monkey (2008-07-28 - 2008-08-06): Elliot, bloodgrem **Sister II, Part 6 - Weregirl (motel): Abraham **Sister II, Part 7 - The Dark Clouds Gather: Nanase, Ellen, Grace, Justin **Sister II, part 8 - Talon vs. Scythe: Abraham, Adrian Raven, Nanase **Sister II, part 9 - Wrath of God: Nanase, Abraham, Pandora, Magus, Edward Verres, Ellen **Sister II, part 10 - Pandoras Box (Nanase's hospital room): Nanase, Ellen, Mrs. Kitsune, agent Cranium **Sister II, part 10 - Pandoras Box (Raven's hospital room): Pandora, Adrian Raven Non-canon/out-of continuity storylines *Introductions: Elliot, Tedd, Sarah *Q&A 1: dr. Germahn, Amanda *Apil Fools Week: (too split to list) *II slooF lirpA: Dan, Minion *Squirrel Diplomacy: Tedd, Grace, squirrels, Elliot *Q&A 2: Sarah, Elliot, Tedd, Dan, Susan *Guest Comics 1: (too split to list) *Guest Comics 2: (too split to list) *Q&A 3: Amanda, Lisa Category:Blog posts